1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal equipped with an event notification function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional mobile terminals are typically designed to notify a user when a predetermined event has occurred, such as when the user has missed an incoming call, or has received a message. Typically, the conventional mobile terminals will notify a user of the event by outputting a sound or vibrating.
When a user of a conventional mobile terminal receives an incoming call from a base station, but does not respond within a predetermined period of time, the conventional mobile terminal determines that the user has missed an incoming call, and typically displays certain information relating to the missed call on a display of the mobile terminal (such as, for example, caller information, number of missed calls, and/or missed call content information).
When a conventional mobile terminal receives an incoming message, it typically outputs a sound or vibrates, and displays a received message indicator on the display of the mobile terminal. If the user does not check the received message, typically the conventional mobile terminal will periodically output a sound or vibrate, or display the received message indicator on the display of the mobile terminal.
However, a user of a conventional mobile terminal will be unaware that he or she has missed a call if they do not view the mobile terminal's display. Thus, if they miss an important call, they may not realize it for a long period of time.
Thus, to be aware of any missed calls, a user of a conventional mobile terminal must periodically check the display of the mobile terminal, which is an inconvenience. Further, if a user is visually impaired, they will be unable to recognize that they have missed a call.
Although a conventional mobile terminal may periodically output a sound or vibrate to indicate that it has received a message, this is not helpful if the mobile terminal outputs the sound or vibrates when the user is not in the vicinity of the mobile terminal.